First Meeting
by CrazzyAssBadger
Summary: Damn you school administration! Damn you all to hell! NO! Better yet! Damn you all to Koenma’s office! Tis worse than hell! Ha ha ha!
1. Chapter 1

While I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, I do own (at least partially) all of the original characters seen in this story. Also, to avoid confusion, I will list said originals and give a slight background on each.

Rayanna Kimiyashii – Oldest of the Kimiyashii sisters. Daughter of Misuzu (an Ice Maiden) and King Enma (Yama). Disowned her mother when she was young, was sent to live with father, but left when she was 15 to live on her own, soon after started taking care of her sisters as well. Is still on good terms with her father, but has not spoken to her mother in years…

Hikaru Kimiyashii – youngest of the Kimiyashii sisters. Daughter of Misuzu and a very powerful demon. Was not wanted by her mother, and was therefore disowned (this why Raya disowned her mother in the first place). Lived with her father most of her life, who started to try to marry her off at the age of twelve (what prompted her to take in her sisters)…

Izzabelle Kimiyashii – The second youngest of the sisters. Daughter of Misuzu and a human (the only one of her daughters' fathers she actually married…) the only one of the girls whom her mother actually likes, her father is a very powerful businessman; also has a younger sister, whom her mother regularly dumps on them to look after when she has "better" things to do…

Amaya Kimiyashii – the second oldest of the Kimiyashii's. Daughter of Hikaru's father and another demon (who is now deceased). Never lived with her father, but was never close to her mother either, so the transition to living with Raya was natural…

Akira Kimiyashii – The middle sister of the five. Daughter of Misuzu and Kazu Shinamora (human), mother left when she was young, was taken care of by her father until she became "too much trouble" and was shipped off to Raya (even though she is probably the most well behaved of all five of the girls)…

Athren Ikaito – a very interesting demon; met the sisters almost three years ago and has been dating Akira for almost as long (though they have not seen each other in two years); is a good ally of the girls and is a very protective big brother figure…

Seiko – also a demon, not as outgoing as Athren, but still good friends with the girls; was also met a few years before and has had an off and on relationship with Amaya (would have been constant if he had stayed in one place)…

"No! Awww. HELL NO!" Raya screamed upon reaching the classroom. "You're telling me that I stayed up half the freaking night _perfecting _this paper, didn't even bother to look in the mirror before leaving the house, and ran all the way here in the damn rain and class was cancelled! Damn you school administration! Damn you all to hell! NO! Better yet! Damn you all to Koenma's office! Tis worse than hell! Ha ha ha ha! Let you listen to his whining instead of 

me! Ha! Would serve you right, bakas!" With one final _**VERY **_unladylike gesture, she turned to stalk off toward home. It did not take long for her to realize that she was not alone.

Her face became as red as her hair upon realizing that someone else had heard her rant.

"OHMYGOSH! I am so sorry that you had to hear that! I…I lost my temper that is all. I really hope that you do not think badly of me for what I said." As Raya got nervous, her basic instincts kicked in and she reverted to the very formal and polite tone that she had been raised to talk in.

"Pardon my rudeness for asking, but aren't you in my class?" was the tall red head's response. "It is … Miss Rayanna, is it not?"

'Shit! He knows me! And he just heard me talking about Koenma! I'm in trouble! sniff I am gonna get yelled at for this one!' was the only thing that Raya could think to say, so she simply choked out a very quiet "yes".

"So I suppose that I wasn't the only one uniformed of the cancellation." He replied in a very nice voice, it was somewhat dreamy…

'NO!' Raya scolded mentally herself 'You don't even know the guy! You can't like him! Not even… okay… maybe a little. But that's it!' Raya was suddenly pulled out of her self-discipline moment by a soft chuckle, to which she responded with a very puzzled look.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I noticed that your cheeks match your hair perfectly. They are the exact same color of red. And by the way, I'm Shuichi Minamino," said the tall, handsome, very good smelling man in front of her. 'NO! No more of those thoughts!' Raya scolded herself again.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Rayanna Minamino." She replied politely, but without thinking.

"That's interesting. We have the same last name. I wonder if we could be related." Shuichi said with a slight laugh, meant mostly for his own amusement.

'Oh I hope not!' Raya thought back. "I really don't think that we are." She retorted, maybe a little too sarcastically.

"I hope not. How would you like to go out for coffee?" Shuichi said so suddenly that he seemed to startle himself as well.

"Uhhhh…Ummmm." Raya stammered while the blush that was beginning to recede came back brighter than ever. "I suppose it would only be polite to accept your offer, but I have to be home by 4:30 or my sisters will worry."

"I can do that. So you have sisters?" He began to ask the question as they walked.

"Yes, but they're all younger than me. Well technically, they are my half sisters. We have the same mother, but different fathers. What about you, what kind of family do you have?"

"I live with my mother, no siblings. So who do you live with? Parents? Siblings? And not to be rude, but who exactly is the Koenma person that you were talking about earlier, if you don't mind my asking, of course." He asked slowly moving closer to her, as if he was truly interested in the answer she would hopefully give him.

"Well, I don't live with either of my parents; it's just me and my four sisters in the house. As for Koenma, he… is … big brother, my father's first child." Raya said the last part a little hesitantly, trying to make sure that she found the right words to say as to not give out any details that would give him any room to make assumptions.

"Oh. Okay." He said sounding happy, almost amused actually, as if he knew something she didn't.

'If he only knew!' the thought amused her so much, that she could barely restrain herself from laughing. A slight giggle escaped her lips and he gave her a smile that said 'I know more than you think I do', which made Raya want to laugh even harder, but she kept it in this time.

'Let's see how smart you really are!' was her final thought as they entered the coffee shop.

They sat down at a small corner table in the nearly empty establishment.

"So, what would you like?" Shuichi asked with a smile.

"I don't know. Surprise me!" Raya said back playfully after a moment of thought.

He smiled even larger and walked over to the counter, seeming very confident in what he was about to do. As he walked away, she gave a small sigh. She contemplated the things she knew: 1) She liked him, _**a lot**_; 2) She was not supposed to have any type of even semi-close relationship with humans, EVER; 3) There was always that little bit of a possibility that he was not human. The last part scared her as much as it enticed her. The thought of finding out that he was even partially not human, made her ecstatic.

She was torn from her thoughts as he returned to the table. He brought with him two cups of coffee and a humongous slice of chocolate cake. He smiled as he saw the look she gave to the cake, and then transferred to him.

"I thought you might be hungry," he explained, "and, from my personal experience, I've learned that women always want chocolate."

Raya blushed slightly at the comment, but quickly shot back with one of her own. "And I've learned from _my_ personal experience, that there's something that men always want, too, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to give it to them."

Shuichi looked quite stunned by her statement, but quickly regained his composure. "I suppose you're right. Though I do hope you will still help me eat this. It's much too big for one person." He stated coolly, as if unaffected by her comment.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" she replied, taking a bite of the chocolate decadence before her. As she sipped her coffee, she was pleasantly surprised. "What did they put in here?"

"Dark chocolate." He said, looking up at her innocently through his falling hair. He reminded her somewhat of a mischievous fox, knowing he had done something unexpected.

"You seem to be quite the ladies man." Raya noted.

"I try." He said with a smile, which once again accented his fox-like qualities.

Raya glanced down at her watch. HOLY FREAKING CRAP! It was almost seven o'clock! They had been talking for five hours! "I have to go!" she said suddenly, pulling him out of a trancelike stare.

"Huh?" was all he could muster.

"It's seven! I was supposed to be back two and a half hours ago!" She exclaimed while gathering her things.

"Can I walk you home?" was his only response.

Calm, cool and collected. Even when I'm stressing out, he keeps his head. God, I love him.' Raya thought, upon seeing his total disregard for her 'moment'.

"Okay." She said, jogging towards the door. She glanced back evilly, "But only if you can keep up."

No sooner had she taken two steps out of the door, he was beside her again. He grabbed her hand and began to pull her after him. This caused her to go into shock, which made her lose control of all muscle coordination and fall flat on her face.

"Owwww!" She complained, picking herself up off the ground.

"You're not hurt are you?" Her rather stunned companion asked frantically.

"No. I'm fine. This actually happens more than you might expect." She said, blushing for the umpteenth time that day, "But maybe we should just walk. I am already late; a few 

more minutes won't hurt anybody. Plus, running while holding hands is dangerous, it's much easier to do at a slower pace." With this, she gently walked over and placed her hand in his.

The look he gave her was nothing short of oblivion.

"I'm sorry!" Raya stumbled, jerking her hand back, "It was my mistake. I shouldn't have done that."

"No! It's okay!" Shuichi replied rather forcibly, "I took your hand first, so it is I who should be apologizing."

Smiling, he took her hand and laced her fingers between his own.

3


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they reached the house, it was dark. _EVERY_ light in the house was on. It was amazing that none of the girls were sitting on the front lawn waiting for her to get home.

"Thank you for walking me home. And for the coffee. And the cake. And for not laughing at me when I fell down." Raya stuttered shyly.

"You're welcome. Though I hardly think I did anything out of the ordinary." Shuichi stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes you did," she assured him, "most guys would have made _themselves_ fall over from laughing so hard at me when I fell down." She had to stifle a laugh as she thought of him laughing uncontrollably then falling with a thud to the ground crossed her mind. By this time, they had made to the front porch, and Rayanna was thankful her sisters had not yet attacked them.

"Will I get to see you again?" Was the only thing he asked.

'OHMYGOSH! How much more clique can you get! And duh! You'll see me again! We have the same classes! What are you gonna if I say no? Move to another city so we never see each other again? And here I had been told you were a genius! Is okay, I still like!' It was times like this when Raya was glad not everyone was a telepath!

"Yes you will. Hopefully soon." She added with a smile.

"Till we meet again." Was his eloquent reply as he took her hand and kissed it gently.

Raya was awestruck. Who was this man? He seemed to have stepped out of an old romance novel. As she watched him leave, they sprang from the house.

"Rayanna Minamino! Where the HELL have you been?" Was Izzabelle's oh so lovely greeting.

"Yeah Raya! _What have you been doing_?" Amaya commented upon seeing Rayanna's male companion coming back up the walk.

"Run! Run NOW! While you still have the chance!" Raya mouthed at him, but it was too late. They had already pounced.

"Who are you?"

"Why did you make her late?"

"What exactly are your intentions with my sister?"

"Why have we never met you before?"

"Why did you come back? Did you think you were in trouble?"

"What is your name?"

"_What_ are you?"

"Enough!!" Raya screamed silencing her sisters before they said enough to make him question the sanity of them all. "His name is Sh--" she was cut off.

"Shuichi Minamino. I am very pleased to meet you." He bowed as he addressed the girls. "She was late because she was sharing coffee with me. My intentions… are still unclear to me. You have never met me because this is my first true introduction to your sister. I came back to meet you, that is all. I don't think I'm in trouble, but if I am, I'm sorry. I believe I already gave you my name and as to _what_ I am, I really do not know how to answer that." He seemed to be confused, apologetic, and amused all at the same time.

"Nice." Akira seemed genuinely surprised, "No one has ever actually answered all the questions. And in order too."

"Okay. You can keep him." Izzy stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Raya shouted.

"You know I know you want to. He wants to stay, you want to keep him. No problem."

Rayanna stared, dumfounded by both her sister's stupidity and lack of tactfulness. After a moment, she regained her composure. "Big Problem! I just met the guy and you're saying I can keep him? What if he turns out to be an axe murderer and kills us in our sleep? Bet you'd be sorry about that one!"

"Axe murderer?" Shuichi was completely confused.

"We should Burn him at the stake." All other conversation stopped as what Amaya said sand in.

"WHAT?!"

"Just a thought."

"Maya," Izzy put her hands on her hips, "He's not a witch, so why would we burn him?"

"Do' no. Seemed appropriate."

'OHMYFREAKINGGOSH!' Raya silently screamed as she shoved her sisters back into the house, slamming the door.

"You might want to leave before you find out so much about us that I'll have to kill you."

"Kill me?" he laughed as he checked to see if she seemed serious. Once he saw her expression, his laughter died. "You are a strange one" he sighed, sounding almost frustrated. "It'll be fun figuring you out." With this, he turned and began to walk away.

When Raya believed him to be out of earshot, she opened the door. "You four are SO__DEAD!" She shouted as four less-than-surprised girls ran toward their respective rooms.

As she was about to race after them, there was a knock at the door.

"How could this day possibly get any worse?" Raya groaned as she reached for the doorknob. "Damn." She quietly hung her head at the irony of her last statement, for standing in the doorway was none other than … Koenma.

"Hello Rayanna. I need to speak with you." Koenma smiled.

Raya inhaled sharply, as if to protest, but instead sighed heavily and gave in. "Come in and sit down. You too George." She added upon seeing the large blue figure in his customary "human" disguise, a large, incredibly conspicuous trench coat.

"What do you want Koenma?"

"Well, as you should know," he looked at her, no doubt alluding to the fact that she had not been 'home' in quite some time, " a tournament is about to take place in the Demon Realm. It's called…" he paused for dramatic effect, "The Dark Tournament." He looked again at his sister, trying, very obviously, to be mysterious.

"I remember. You are the teams 'owner', I believe he called it." She had a gleam in her eye that said 'I know more than you think I do.', "Let me guess. You don't know what to do with them now that you have them."

He shot back a look of dislike, made almost adorable by his child-like features. "It's not fair! I'm older than you, but you always know about things before I do! Even when it's about me! It's not fair!" he whined with a very pouty look, "And yes. I'm not sure what to do now. Will you help me?" He asked much too sweetly to be sincere.

"What are you going to give me for it?" She had a look that said this was really going to cost him.

The look he gave back made him seem much older than the toddler he looked like, "What do you want, Rayanna?" the inquiry sounded as much fearful as it did curious.

"You hand over ownership of the team."

"WHAT?" he yelled with such force that his pacifier was flung into the wall opposite him.

"Not publicly, of course." Raya replied coolly, "I get to train them and make sure they win. You get to take all the credit."

"What's the catch?" was his suspicious reply.

"One – you answer my question." She held up a finger as she spoke. "Two – when we win, you don't yell at me for a month. No matter what."

"Deal. But don't you mean if you win?"

"No. We WILL win. I'm sure of it." Raya smiled as she picked up his lost passie and returned it to him like the good baby sister she was.

"What is your question?" he asked in a very cheery mood.

"I want to know everything Spirit World has on Shuichi Minamino." She said, blushing lightly.

Koenma's eyes became very large. "You're not serious?"

"Yes I am. I know it's probably paranoid, but I want to know." As she spoke, her blush grew brighter.

"You mean _I_ know something _you_ don't?" He was now holding back laughter.

"What?"

"Shuichi Minamino," he said in his most authoritative voice, "A.K.A. Yoko Kurama, the 300 year old fox spirit from the Makia."

Rayanna slowly sunk to the couch with the realization of truth weighing on her.


	3. Chapter 3

"No. I'm not going to school and you can't make me!" Raya said defiantly, sitting on the couch in a tee shirt and sweat pants, school uniform nowhere in sight.

" But if you don't go to school, you'll fall out of good graces with your teachers and they might actually get mad when you must 'take a leave of absence' for long periods of time and your father will get mad because you failed and **NO ONE** wants _your_ father to get mad!" Akira said bluntly, sounding more like Raya's older sister than her younger one.

"Nope! Not going! Not no way! Not no how!" Raya stood fast in her current 'yes-I-know-I'm-acting-like-a-two-year-old-but-you're-going-to-deal-with-it' attitude.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Izzy sing-songed at the person she had yet to see.

"Izzabelle!" Raya scolded, "Did we not already have the 'he-could-be-an-axe-murderer' discussion?"

"Oh! Right." Izzy thought for a moment, "Come in if you're not an axe murderer!" She chimed back.

The door slowly swung open to reveal a very amused Shuichi.

"Rayanna?" He questioned.

"No." was her only statement as she fell over and pulled the throw over her head.

"I came to see if you would walk with me to school."

"Not going."

"Why? Are you sick?" He sounded almost worried.

"No. Just don't wanna go."

"But won't your grades suffer if you don't come?" He had the stern big brother voice going now.

"Don't care. Go away; I don't want to see you." Rayanna sounded sad, like she really meant what she said.

"What?" She yet again confused him.

"Follow me." Raya sounded exhausted, "I need to speak with you. Alone." She sounded forceful enough to keep her sisters from listening in on the conversation. She walked toward the stairs and s obediently followed. As she closed her bedroom door, she asked the one question that immediately lets you know that you are in trouble

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Shuichi smiled just enough to make the casual observer think he was trying to be mysterious, but to Raya, it made him lose all guiltlessness.

"Oh! I don't know. The fact that you aren't human might be a good start!" She sounded pissed, but only because she was.

"So you know." All traces of the smile erased themselves from his features as he became much more serious.

"I thought you would have told me after you overheard my rant, but I guess I was wrong." Rayanna retorted bitterly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't normally tell people things like that. Hi, I'm Shuichi Minamino. I am sixteen years old and a student at Meio, an academically advanced high school. Did I mention that I'm a centuries old mythological being from another realm?" He shot back, even more bitingly than Raya.

"I'm sorry." Rayanna said quietly upon regaining her senses. "I had no right to say something like that and I apologize greatly for it. Do you still want me to walk you to school?" Raya looked coyly at him.

"You might need to put this on first." He said, holding up her uniform.

She took it and stepped into the closet to change, wondering how he had gotten the outfit out of there in the first place.

By the time she was dressed and ready to go, Kurama had found a problem with their going to school plan.

"You know we've missed half our morning classes by now, correct?"

"Yes, I know. But it was excused." Raya took a piece of paper from a dark wooden box by the bed.

"Really? And how is that?" He questioned, actually curious.

"Because, we have been aiding the chief of police in decoding an encrypted letter from a crime scene. We were there all night and into the morning, but being the two dedicated students we are, we still wanted to come to school, so as to not hurt ourselves academically." Raya stated, showing him the paper.

"Do I even want to know how you got this?" He asked, smiling.

"My father is the king of Spirit World. I can have anything my heart desires." Rayanna smiled back playfully.

As they entered the school, they stopped and gave their excuse note to the secretary.

"Are you sure this is what you two were doing?" she asked them teasingly.

"Of course!" Raya beamed back.

"You are such a liar!" Kurama laughed when they were out of earshot.

"I know, but it's for her own good, so I don't feel bad about it."

The entire class smirked at them when they walked in together.

"See! I told you they were siblings!" one commented as they passed.

Rayanna turned around to check if the teacher was in the room. He wasn't. "We are not siblings." She said bluntly.

"There's too much in common for you not to be!" he persisted.

"Yea!" added another, "you are both intelligent, both of you have bright red hair, plus you both have the same last name!"

"That is true, but it doesn't automatically mean that we're related." Kurama looked at them coldly.

"You we're both just gone at the same time! You have to be related!" he persisted. "And nothing you can do will change my mind."

"I beg to differ!" Rayanna proceeded to turn around and kiss Kurama. No one made a sound.

"I suppose what we have learned here is that for every stroke of genius there is an equal and opposite retard moment. What we have just witnessed, students, is one such retard moment. So, who had a stroke of genius?" Rayanna looked up to see the teacher looking very amused. "I hope it was good, because now I'll see you both after school." He smiled and motioned for them to take their seats. He turned and began to write on the board, then looked slyly over his shoulder at Kurama, "Was it good?"

Kurama looked away sulking, as Raya blushed profusely and the entire class snickered.

Later that day, they found they were not alone in detention.

"Okay. To start this detention off right, I want each of you to stand up and say why you're here and what you learned."

The first person stood, "I back talked a teacher. I learned that teachers deserve respect."

"I didn't do my homework. I learned that your work is an important part of your education." The second stated, not sounding like he planned to learn from his 'mistake' at all.

"I skipped school. I learned that you can't learn if you don't show up."

Kurama was next. "I was caught for PDA. I learned that there are some things which are simply inappropriate at school."

Rayanna stood up confidently as he sat down, slightly shamed, "I was the other half of his PDA. I learned that you shouldn't get caught." She sat down, looking cockily back at the teacher.

He looked back at her with the same amused look he had when he caught them that morning, "At least we all learned something from our mistakes. Now leave, I have better things to than baby-sit a bunch of would be delinquents. Shoo! I do not want you here! Go home!"

They all began to gather their things, wondering if it was even legal for him to do this, but not really caring because they were now out of trouble.

"What now?" Kurama asked as they left the building.

"Now, you do as you please because I have a previous engagement that I am late for. You can come if you want." She added after seeing the look that had momentarily crossed his face.

"I too have somewhere to be, but not for a while. I'll come with you if you go with me."

"Okay. Follow me."

He unexpectedly stopped and looked at her questioningly, "What exactly are you going to do?"

"Going to a place to see a person about a thing." She skipped ahead, silently pondering where this conversation would end up.

"I'm fairly certain that should worry me." He smirked as he passed her.

"You're probably right." She giggled as she skirted around him.

The pair had walked all the way through town and well into the forest when he stopped again.

"Where are we going?" He sounded forceful this time, as if he really wanted a straight answer.

"Fine. I am going to see Master Genkia. There is a new fighting team I'm supposed to meet. It shouldn't take long. I have to meet them, fight them, and decide if I think they'll actually live through the tournament or not. We'll be done in no time." Rayanna smile as she began to walk again.

"I guess we'll just have to see about that." Kurama glanced at her, as if to say that she was wrong, she just didn't know it yet.

"Something tells me that I should be worried, but I'm not." She shot back the same look he had given her.

A/N: Yes the chapters are short. Yes, I like them that way. Yes, that is how they shall stay.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they got to the top of the stairs to Genkia's place, Rayanna was ready to leave. A wide-eyed, very confused Koenma look up at his baby sister with an incredibly irritated stare.

"Just because you get to train them does not mean you get to choose when you show up. Why were you late?" He was as curious as he was aggravated.

"I had to stay late at school."

"Why?"

"Because I had detention." Raya almost snickered at her brother's awestruck face.

"What did you do?" Now he was truly interested.

"P.D.A." She gave him look that made him feel extremely awkward. "Now, when will the team be here?"

"One is already here; the rest will be here shortly. What's P.D.A.?" Koenma simultaneously answered her question and asked another one, which was very annoying, so she decided to do it back to him.

"Public display of affection. What do you mean one of them is here?"

"I mean that the person that came up the stairs behind you is a team member. What was your affectionate display?"

This was war!

"I kissed someone and the teacher walked in. He's on the team?" She gestured enthusiastically to the man behind her.

"Yes. Who?"

"Him. Why?" Rayanna nodded at her companion.

"WHAT?!" Koenma's pacifier was this time shot down the stairs, most likely never to be seen again.

"Why is he on the team?" Raya was puzzled.

"NO! DO NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT! You got detention for…kissing HIM?!" Koenma was…highly upset.

"Yes." She was completely unphased by her brother's outburst.

"Community service." Kurama offered he own explanation, fearing what Koenma would say, "I was caught stealing and this was my punishment."

"Okay. Let's spar!" Rayanna was ready to get this over with.

"No. I don't want to fight you. I see no point in it." He sounded as if he intended to stand firm in his statement.

Rayanna flung herself at him. As he braced for impact, he lost sight of her. She quickly appeared behind him, landing a blow that sent him flying across the courtyard.

"I meant what I said, I have to fight you to determine your strength and see how good you are." As Rayanna spoke, she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a very unhappy look. When that didn't seem to be working, the expression quickly softened into the puppy-dog-face. "Please? I promise that we'll never ever have to fight again. And…"she went to him, leaned up against him and took his hand, "we can do whatever you want after we leave." She suddenly pulled out of her persuasive state by the sound of multiple audible gasps. She looked at the top of the stairs and saw her sisters and three other people standing there.

"Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Hiei, I presume." Raya dropped Kurama's hand and sauntered over to them. She paused and looked to her sisters "Amaya, Akira, Izzabelle, Hikaru. You can go into the house for a while. I need to speak with our new friends alone."

"Okay!"

"Sure."

"Yea."

"Whatever."

All four girls went into the house, leaving Rayanna alone with the guys.

"Okay." She said, popping various body parts, making some cringe. "Let's get started."

Half an hour later, the five of them stumbled into the house. They were all some combination on bruised, bloody, confused, amused, and slightly, partially, miffed at the reality that they had, in fact, just been beaten by a girl.

"They'll do." Raya announced, plopping down on the couch.

"Do I even want to know what you did to them?" Genkia inquired, seeing that even Hiei had a scratch on him.

"I treated our fights as I would one with my sisters: fight only until blood is drawn." Raya searched for her reaction.

"That explains why Kuwabara's so messed up." Hikaru stated.

"It's not right to hit a girl," he pouted, "even if she is beating you up."

"Okay! I repeal my original statement." Rayanna stood and turned to face the still standing men. "I can't have someone on my team who won't hit a girl! If you have to fight one in the Dark Tournament, she will kill you without thinking twice. And, you may think that you're being all noble for doing this, but it's just sexist! As long as you don't go around beating up poor, defenseless people for no reason, it's okay! I do not like you; you can't come home with me." Raya's… interesting announcement left every one speechless.

"Go home with you?" Yusuke very nearly screamed at her.

"You don't expect me to track you down every day for training, do you?" Raya looked at him skeptically, "But first…To Koenma's office! I must speak with him."

After walking for over an hour they somehow made it to Koenma's office door, though no one really knew how or remembered passing between realms.

Raya threw open the do "KOENM—Damn it's cold!"

"Hello. I wasn't expecting you for a while longer. And yes, it is quite cold. I like it that way."

"I don't know what you're on, but it's too damn cold!"

"Actually, it's rather stuffy in here." He replied, pressing the button on the thermostat that dropped the temperature even more.

"Fine. TOO DAMN COLD!" Rayanna stammered through her chattering teeth.

"How are they?" Koenma was rather pleased with the fact that he was pissing his sister off, so much so that he made the room even colder.

"Demons best. S-s-spirit detective good f-for a human. Idiot…will probably die. You will pay for this!"

"Okay, you can go." He smiled and shooed them in the direction of the door.

"I hate you!" Rayanna stopped out of the room.

A/N: Okay, I know this is exceptionally short, but it didn't make sense to add anything on, so this is it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Achoo!" was the first sound to resonate through the silent, sleeping house. Everyone in the house was jolted from their peaceful slumber.

"Sorry." Raya whispered quietly in a stuffy voice. She got up and shuffled to the bathroom to blow her nose.

"Achoo! Damn it!" She fell against the wall, missing her bedroom doorway by two-feet.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked groggily, coming out of her room.

"Damn Koenma made me sick with his damn cold office. Damn." She staggered back into her room and fell onto the bed as she sneezed again, "Damn."

"It's five-freaking-o'clock! What's your problem? Don't you people ever sleep?" Yusuke put his hands behind his head as he walked into the room, not realizing where he was going. He opened his eyes to find himself standing in Raya's room with all five girls on the bed in a wide array of nightclothes.

"What if I said that we don't sleep? And, because you're staying with us, you can't sleep either?" Rayanna's caustic remark was given a look utter oblivion. She sighed, "Yusuke, I'm sick. I can't train you today. Go back to bed before I make you regret ever coming back to life." With this, Raya waved him out of the room, and then placed her index finger on her temple in a vain attempt to ward off a pending headache. He returned obediently to his temporary bed on the couch. He was almost back to sleep, when the doorbell rang. He hesitantly got up and opened the door.

"Good morning, Yusuke. I wasn't anticipating you being up. I'm here to speak to Rayanna; do you know where she is?"

"Get out of my house!" Raya growled from the base of the stairs. "I hate you with the passion of a thousand flaming hells and hope you burn in everyone of them."

"Ouch." Yusuke murmured at the severity of her statement.

"Come now, Rayanna! I'm only here to see how you are going to train them." He shot her an impish glance that said he was up to no good.

"Well, I would be training them, but your cold office made me sick, so I will be out for a while. Achoo! So now, I'm basically useless until Achoo! I get well. I hope you Achoo! Die a slow and painful death! Now leave! Before I tell father on you."

About the time Raya was finishing her statement, the rest of the house was awake and sitting on various pieces of furniture.

"Like he would do anything!" Koenma was now, officially, acting like the small child he resembled.

"I don't know what you're smoking, but I want some! If it's good enough to delude you into thinking that you won't get in trouble for making me sick, obviously it can do anything!" Rayanna stared evilly at her little, big brother.

"Fine, I'll leave." He began to reach for the doorknob.

"And one more thing, the Jr. on your forehead makes you look like a dork." She fell over on the couch, pointing and laughing.

"Rayanna, are you drunk?" Koenma looked at her suspiciously.

She grinned and shook her head, trying to look serious, but failing miserably.

"Ummmm." Kurama spoke up, "actually, I gave her some cold medicine. I found it in the cabinet and thought it might help." He sounded apologetic.

Raya could no longer contain her laughter and rolled off the couch falling to the floor with a small thud.

"Well crap!" Hikaru slapped her palm against her head.

"What? Is that bad?" Now Yusuke was curious.

"Not unless you like her acting drunk for the next 36 hours." Hikaru retorted and left to go upstairs.

"Hee hee!" Raya rolled on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Kurama hung his head; truly sorry for the trouble he had started.

"Well," Amaya began, standing and walking over to Kurama, "since you made her like this, you get to take care of her." She patted his shoulder as she walked out of the room.

He turned to ask her what she meant, but she had already vanished.

A voice burst out laughing behind him, "Ha! You're stuck on babysitting duty! Wait! What about school?" he teased, then pondered.

"He will simply have to skip." Akira huffed and ran quietly up the stairs to get dressed for school.

A few minutes later, everyone was dressed and ready for school. They all gathered by the front door as the girls laid down their rules for watching their sister.

"Number 1: Don't let her go outside. AT ALL!" Hikaru held up one finger as she spoke.

"Two: DO NOT let her use any kitchen appliances!" Izzy held up two.

"Number three: Do Not let her be around more than 3 inches of water when you are more than five feet away." Amaya looked up sternly at him as she held up three fingers.

"And four: However drunk she may be acting, she is still a lady and will be treated as such." Akira glared at Kurama as she held up four fingers. Her glare made him feel uneasy, even though he wasn't planning on trying anything.

The group filed out of the house, leaving Kurama and Rayanna alone in the house.

"Well," he began, "I suppose now we should…" he was interrupted by Izzy flinging the door open again.

"Have fun!" she winked and shut the door.

"As I was saying, we should…" the door opened once more.

"But not too much fun!" she winked again.

"GO AWAY!" Raya gave her a very evil look, "You'll be late for school." She added with a very motherly tone.

"Okay!" she chimed and skipped toward the others.

Raya stood in the doorway and waved goodbye. Once they were out of sight, she closed the door and looked at her 'babysitter'.

Suddenly, Rayanna took off. She made it across the living room and half way down the hallway before she was caught.

"Freeze!" Kurama said in a very commanding voice.

She froze. As he rounded the corner, Kurama saw her slowly raise both of her hands. She then proceeded to turn and place her palms on the wall and hang her head in embarrassment. This act really did surprise him.

"What are you doing?"

"You said 'Freeze!', so I froze." She said, easily rationalizing the behavior that was so foreign to him. "After you freeze, the next logical step is to put up your hands, then place them on the wall."

He walked over to her and took one of her hands from the wall. "You know, you really are strange." He led her out of the hall and into the living room, where he sat her down on the couch. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Kurama closed his eyes and shook his head, not trying to hide his frustration. "That's not how this normally works. Your sisters would never let me baby-sit again if they knew that I made you do what I wanted to do."

"Okay. Then let's watch a movie." She smiled as she stood up. "But first…Popcorn! And chocolate!"

"Okay." He laughed back, "but only if I get to make it. Your sisters would never forgive me if I let you use the microwave."

Ten minutes later, they were back on the couch with an unknown movie beginning to play and a bowl of chocolate covered popcorn to share.

"What are we watching?" Kurama asked, looking over at Raya.

"You'll see. Shhhh! It's starting."

It did not take long for him to realize that it was, indeed, a romance movie. It took even less time for him to realize that Rayanna was ever so slowly, getting closer to him.

Before the movie was half-way through, her head was on his shoulder, her legs over his, and their fingers intertwined. It was about this time, that they heard someone outside. The noise didn't actually bother them, so they ignored it. At least, that is, until someone opened the door.

"Raya!" A voice shouted from the doorway.

"Noooooooo!" Rayanna cried. "I thought we had finally gotten rid of you."

A/N: DunDunDuhhh!! Cliffhanger!! Now you must simply wait for another post to see who it is!! (But since I'm notoriously bad at waiting….that shouldn't be long!)


	6. Chapter 6

"Come now!" The purple haired man scoffed, "You of all people should know that you can't lose me _that_ easily."

He then proceeded to sit down on the couch, in the process pulling Raya off Kurama and on to him.

"Let me go."Raya looked up at him, her eyes full of resentment.

"Ohhhh! I thought that surely I would have a warmer welcome than this! I mean, I've been gone for _two years_! Couldn't you at least _pretend_ to be happy to see me?" the still unidentified male persisted.

Raya put on a very large, very fake smile "Oh, Athren! I'm so happy to see you!" She hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Now let me go and get out of my house."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something? Too bad, she's _mine_!" Athren pulled her closer and stared curiously at Kurama.

"I AM NOT! Now let me go before I do something that will get Akira mad at me!" Rayanna threatened, struggling against her captor.

"Fine. But who is he?" He looked toward Kurama.

"He's _mine_!" Rayanna looked back defiantly.

"Oh, really? Is that so?" he looked to Kurama for the answer.

"No." he replied bluntly, causing Rayanna's mouth to drop, "She had it backwards. _She_ is _mine_." He put his arm around her waist, pulling her away from Athren. "Besides, from the sound of it, you have feelings for a different sister." He smiled slyly at the newcomer.

"Okay, you can have her. But that doesn't mean that I won't be watching." He was, for the first time since his entrance, being serious, "Who are you anyway?"

"Shuichi Minamino. Nice to meet you…Athren was it?" he shook his hand.

"Yes, it's Athren Ikaito. And cut the crap. I know that you're not human." He folded his arms across his chest and glowered at Kurama.

"Fine. I am Kurama." he smiled politely back at Athren.

Athren glared for a moment longer before turning to Rayanna, "He's much too old for you."

"No he is not!" She practically shouted back, "If you're not too old for 'Kira, then he's not too old for me!" she huffed and stomped her foot like a child.

"That's the last time I leave you alone! You seem to have regressed while I was away." Athren mused over her behavior.

"Actually, that one was my fault." Kurama laughed, "I, um…sort of… gave her... some…umm…medicine. It made her go all loopy and now I have to baby-sit." He quickly explained, hoping that Athren wouldn't get mad.

"Ha! You are on babysitting duty! Serves you right!" he laughed and pointed at Kurama. He stopped suddenly. "I'm hungry. Can we eat lunch?" he asked sincerely, while his rumbling stomach confirmed his observation.

"What do you want?" Rayanna inquired, "I can make almost anything." She began to walk toward the kitchen.

"Ooohhh! Can you make ramen?" Athren bounded into the spacious room.

"Homemade ramen it is!" Raya proclaimed, turning to set the pot on the stove, but there was something in the way. Kurama took the water-filled piece of cookware from her and set it on the counter.

"YOU will not be cooking anything. If he wants food, he can make it himself."

Athren was suddenly between her and the counter. He had donned Izzy's green flower covered apron and was about to set the pot on the stove when Raya wrenched it from his hands.

"_**NO!**_ You will not be cooking in MY house! Last time you _attempted_ to boil water you set the counter on fire! I'm still not sure how that was even _possible_!"

"Fine!" Kurama's booming voice silenced the bickering pair. "I will cook."

"Do you even know how?" Raya eyed him skeptically.

"Yes!" he looked slightly hurt by the statement," But I still do need your help. I don't know where anything is in your kitchen, I haven't had to cook yet." He looked down at her sheepishly.

"Okay." She took his hand and led him to the pantry.

Half an hour later, they sat down at the table to have lunch. Rayanna was about to take the first bite when Athren grabbed her hand.

"Wait! How do we know he didn't poison it? It looks kinda weird to me…" he poked at his bowl.

"Because, stupid, he got his out of the same bowl." The new voice startled them all.

"Sei-chan!" Raya pounced on the man standing behind her.

He shook his head, "What did they give you this time?"

"Cold medicine?" Kurama looked at the tall, blue haired frame wrapped around _his_ Rayanna. "Who are you exactly?"

"Seiko. And you?" his piercing blue eyes looked deeply into Kurama's green ones.

"Kurama. Why are you here?"

"Simply to check in; I haven't been here in…a while. If my presence offends, I'll leave." He moved to loosen Raya's grip on him.

"No!" Kurama quickly responded, not wanting to disturb Raya. "We were about to eat lunch. Would you like some?"

"I'll stay, but not eat." He carefully set Raya back down in her seat. He then sat himself in the chair beside her

"You know Sei-chan," Rayanna began, "you have to stay here until 'Maya gets home. Else she'll be mad at me." She nodded agreeing with herself.

"I will be." he assured her, "Actually, I have no other home in this world."

"Okay. You can stay with 'Maya in her room. Athren, you can stay with Kira. She's been mopey lately. Maybe you can cheer her up" Raya kicked her feet and ate her ramen. "This is good Kurama-chan. You need to cook more." She paused mid-bite to stare at Athren. "Eat."

"No." he pushed the bowl to her.

"Eat. NOW!" she stared him down.

"No." he defiantly stood his ground.

"EAT NOW DAMNIT!"

"Fine." He slowly placed a bite in his mouth. He followed with another, and another and another and so on until he had eaten the entire bowl in two minutes flat.

Raya cleared the table and placed the dishes in the sink. On her way back she grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter. She tossed it to Seiko.

"You need to eat something."

"No thank you." He tossed it back to her.

"Don't make me say it again." She threw it more forcefully this time.

"I said no. I do not want to eat." He sent the apple back across the room again.

"EAT IT!"she hurled the shiny, red fruit at him. Had he been any slower, it would have nailed him between the eyes. Instead, he caught it gracefully and began to turn it over in his hand.

"If you don't eat, you have to leave." Rayanna huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay." He sat the apple on the table and stood.

"But," she added with an impish smirk, "I'll tell Amaya you were here. I'm sure you know what that means for you."

"And thus her true colors are shown." Athren laughed as Seiko frowned and returned to his seat.

He took a bite of the apple and glared at her "You truly are evil."

Rayanna laughed and glanced at Kurama. He looked confused, but Athren spoke first.

"Hell hath no fury like a pissed off 'Maya!" he laughed and Seiko took another bite.

"Hey! Guess what?" Raya bounced in place.

"What?" Kurama saw it best to humor her, as to prevent another outburst.

"It's two! The girls will be home any minute!" Raya's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing her sisters.

"Shit!" Athren cursed and jumped up. "Tell Akira she has a present in her room." With that, he rushed upstairs silently.

Moments later, a key hit the lock.

"Raya! I'm home!" Izzy yelled as Raya rushed into the room.

"Yeah!" The girls jumped up and down together. "Wait. Kira." She turned to her sister, "You have a present in your room. And there is someone to see you." She pointed to Amaya, "in the kitchen."

They all went to see Amaya's visitor, while Akira went upstairs.

Her face lit up as she entered the room. She happily sat down in Seiko's lap and no one said a word.

Suddenly, Akira screamed. Almost instantly, everyone was crowded outside her door.

A/N: Yet again…it is not a good stopping place!! Muhahahahahahahahahaha!! There is nothing you can do about it for I am the author and you are not!! I am still glad that you are taking time to read my story!! Please review!! Reviews make me happy!! I have over 100 hits, but still only 5 reviews…that makes me kind of sad…but hey, at least you read it!!


	7. Chapter 7

"OhMyGosh! Athren put some clothes on!" Amaya covered her eyes and headed off to go back downstairs.

"Athren!" Raya scolded, "You embarrassed 'Kira-chan!"

Akira was speechless. Her faced had turned a bright shade of red and stayed frozen in place as she took in the spectacle laying on her bed.

Athren was on his side, his stomach turned toward the door, in nothing more than silky black boxers with big red hearts on them.

"Hello Akira." He said in his deepest, most seductive, which made Akira turn a shade of red that was previously unseen on a living being.

"Wow 'Kira-chan," Raya teased, "looks like someone missed you!" with that she shoved her sister into her room and shut the door. The hall went silent upon seeing the very bold move that had been made. Suddenly a scream came from within the room, followed by fits of giggles.

"And that's our cue to leave." Hikaru muttered, going into her room and shutting the door.

"Hey Izzy." Raya started, looking up at her younger sister (A/N: Yes, Izzy is taller. Raya only comes to a grand height of 5'5", so Izzy has three inches on her at 5'8")

"What is it Raya?" her sister questioned upon seeing the mischievous look on her sisters face.

"Am I okay enough to be able to cook yet?"

"I suppose so…wait! Since when do you want to cook?" Izzy eyed her smaller big sister with a wary glance.

"Since Kurama made lunch and I can't be shown up in the kitchen by a male…" she gave her sister her most dazzling smile, hoping she accepted it.

"Okay. What are we having?"

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise!" she started back down the stairs, but looked back at Izzabelle, "Make sure everyone is ready to eat at five sharp!"

"Will do!"

Raya spent the next few hours busy at work in the kitchen. With Kurama assisting, everything stayed clean and organized. By five when the guests arrived, the table was set and everything was ready to be served.

"Ohhhh! That smells GOOD!"Yusuke practically yelled as he sat down at the table.

"Indeed." Izzy smiled as she sat beside him.

As soon as everyone was seated, she began to bring out the plates. Mouths dropped as they surveyed the meal.

"Fettuccine with marinara and parmesan crusted chicken. Now what would you like to drink?" Raya said after everyone had their plates. "We have water, sweet and unsweet tea, and an entire wine cellar." Before anyone could answer the mouths of all the guys dropped.

"You drink?" Athren shouted "But you're not legal!"

"So? It's not like we're getting hammered then cruising the town! It's just a glass or two of a well aged robust red wine to perfectly compliment a wonderful highly spicy pasta dish. Now drinks?"

In the end, everyone but Raya, Kurama, Amaya and Seiko had tea. Ten minutes later, everyone was talking and laughing like they had always been friends, instead of having met the day before. When the pasta was done, desert was announced.

"Cake anyone?" Raya asked, coming in with a large chocolate cake and enough plates for everyone.

"Raya! You made desert! Are we trying to impress someone?" Hikaru taunted.

"More like trying not to be shown up…" she gave Kurama a sly sideways glance. "Well, now who wants some?"

Five minutes later, with everyone eating cake, the question had to be asked.

"So, Raya. Any reason that we have seven layers this time? Don't we normally only have four?" Athren waggled his eyebrows at the red head.

"Actually, I had cake like this at a coffee shop the other day…so I recreated the recipe!" she smiled like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You made the cake off of memory alone?" Yusuke was amazed.

"You mean you can't?" Izzy questioned, clearly flirting with him.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie?" Amaya spoke for the first time that night.

That was the only excuse that need to crowd around the bookcase filled with DVD's trying to pick something good. They we're quickly joined by the boys, who looked completely astonished at spectacle in front of them. The Kimiyashii house held more films than most video stores could ever hope to have.

"I'm thinking…horror. Anyone else."Amaya looked around for objections. "Okay then how 'bout this one?" she quickly withdrew a movie from the shelf they were staring at.

"Yes!" they all shouted in unison.

Within minutes, they were sitting all around the living room staring at the TV screen intently. It was a vampire movie, and they were hooked. It was just scary enough to make your heart race a little, mixed with enough blood to make the squeamish cringe. All in all, it was perfect.

Two hours later, they stared at the blank screen watching credits, but not caring.

"That…was…AWESOME!"Yusuke commented.

"Glad you liked it. Now it's time for bed." Raya stated, checking the time.

With that, everyone rose and headed to the appropriate rooms. Athren and Akira to theirs, Seiko and Amaya to theirs, Izzy to hers and Hikaru to hers. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei each went off to their respective guest rooms. Kurama made as to go with them, but Rayanna caught his hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" she whispered.

"To my room?" he wasn't sure what she meant, but the intentions behind the question could not possibly be as innocent as the voice used to ask it.

"But you're still babysitting remember. And that means that you have to stay with me tonight." She smiled sweetly up at him as she led him upstairs.

As soon as he walked into the room, he spotted his bed clothes lying on the bed. He briefly wondered when they had been put there. Raya pulled him out of his musings as she spoke.

"You can change in here or in the bathroom. I'll be in the closet until you tell me that I can come out." She called over her shoulder as she closed the door.

Once he was alone in the room, he was able to really look at it. The better part of the room was dominated by the largest bed he had ever seen. It was easily twice as big as a king sized bed. The rest of the room was sparsely furnished. There was a desk in one corner with a thin laptop and a glass of pens on it, and one wall held an ornately decorated full length mirror. Seeing the wrought iron around the mirror reminded him to look at the bed spread. It had a blood red comforter with embroidered roses on it in black. Underneath the comforter were black silk sheets. After his inspection of the bedroom, he decided to go to the bathroom, just to look.

The bathroom was just as amazing as the bedroom itself had been. It was half the size of the bedroom. A sink stretched all the way down one wall with a mirror above it. There was a glass shower in the corner without the sink. It was at least three times the size of a normal shower with two shower heads on each of the tiled walls. Farther down the wall was what appeared to be a small swimming pool. Upon closer inspection, he couldn't help but marvel at the sheer size of the bath tub. Each side held a 

small ledge about two feet below the top of the tub. It had the same matching brown tile as the shower. 'Well, it seems that she doesn't do anything half way.' Kurama thought as he finally decided to change into his grey lounge pants and white tee-shirt that he would sleep in.

When he walked out of the bathroom he called to Rayanna. "I'm done changing."

"Well it's about time. I thought that girls were supposed to take longer to get ready." Unfortunately, Kurama was too preoccupied to answer. He took in the form of his bedmate for the night. She had put on a pair of short, white, girl boxers with roses covering them and a black tank top. She had also put her hair up in pigtails and donned a pair of black rimmed glasses. She looked…well nothing short of…adorable. She shook him out of his thinking as she spoke again.

"Okay, get into the bed. Let me know when you are ready for me to turn the light out." As she spoke, she walked over to the light switch by the door. Kurama was quick to comply with her wishes.

"Okay. I'm in bed. Now what?"

Raya, however did not acknowledge that the man had even spoken. She simply turned off the light and sprinted silently to the bed. She quietly crawled under the cover and scooted away from the edge of the bed, and thereby closer to Kurama (not that he minded). She kept scooting until she was right next to him, on the complete opposite side of the bed from where she started. She leaned in closer and sat up, her face only inches from his own. She then suddenly closed the space, giving him a delicate kiss on the mouth before laying back down, on his chest.

"Good night, Kurama-chan. I love you." She said softly.

"I love you, too, Raya-chan." He whispered back softly. But his words had fallen on deaf ears, as the red headed girl was already fast asleep. But, that didn't mean that the rest of the house was…

A/N: You know, this may sound sadistic, but I've come to like my cliffhangers. Because of the unconventional-istic-ness (which is so not a real word!) of my story, no one knows what will happen next!! (Not even me at this point…oh well…)


	8. Chapter 8

'Muhahahhahahahaha! Now I have something to do tomorrow!' Izzy squealed in her head. ' I shall have to fling them together. Lock them in closets, stick them on boats and send them out to sea, that sort of thing…' and with that an entire lives future was planned out for her oldest sister.

The next morning the house awoke to the smell of something baking downstairs. Slowly, sounds of stirring could be heard coming from all the rooms, but Raya's.

"Athren!" Izzy called, hoping to catch him before he came down stairs. "Would you please wake Raya up for me?"

"Can do!" he called back happily, ever the morning person. He could be heard going back up the stairs.

"Hey. Where's Kurama?" Yusuke asked, but before anyone could answer Athren ran back downstairs.

"You have to get upstairs NOW!" he whisper-yelled while jumping up and down like a giddy schoolgirl. Quickly he turned around and raced back upstairs, with the others slowly following behind. When they crowded around the open door, there were stifled giggles and unrestrained gasps from every one as they awed at the scene before them. Rayanna was laying all the way across Kurama, her head on the opposite shoulder from the side she was laying on. He had one arm around her waist with the other intertwined with hers.

"OHMIGOD RAYA! You are such a whore!" Hikaru screamed before laughing and going back to the kitchen.

"Wha' hapnd?" Raya sat up and looked around without realizing what was going on.

"You, my dear, were just caught in bed with a man you met three days ago."Athren said. When Raya looked over at him, she saw he had his arms crossed over his chest and he was tapping his foot, with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Ummm. I can explain?" Raya offered.

"Well I should hope so."Izzy laughed.

"I," Kurama began, completely unphased, "am simply being a good babysitter by making sure nothing bad happened to her while she was asleep." He punctuated the end of his statement with a nod.

"If you're just babysitting, then why don't you have a shirt on, Casanova?" Izzy asked, still giggling.

"Because it got hot in here." He answered. The group fell silent.

"Which explains why I'm not wearing pants…" As Raya continued to look under the covers, they shut the door and walked away. "Because it got hot in here?"

"Well? It's the truth. It's not my fault that your family can't keep their minds out of the gutter!" Kurama looked down at Raya.

"Actually, it's probably my fault. Because I'm the oldest, you know." As she spoke, she took his hand and climbed out of bed. "We need to make ourselves decent and go down for breakfast." She let go his hand and started toward the bathroom. It was then he saw that see really wasn't wearing pants. Where her boxers had been the night before were now only lacy red underwear. He chuckled quietly and thought 'She's just full of surprises.'

Just before she entered the bathroom, she looked back over shoulder and gave him a mischievous grin. "I have an idea."

Back downstairs, all sat in silence. Izzy was the first to regain the ability to speak.

"It looks like our little Raya is all grown up!" She laughed and went to get the syrup.

"So that's what their calling it nowadays." Seiko teased.

"He _will _pay for what he did to my Raya." Athren huffed at no one in particular.

It was then that Rayanna and Kurama came downstairs. The room was silenced again. Raya was dressed, just not in her own clothes. Actually, it appeared that all she was wearing was Kurama's shirt from the day before.

"Wow. You really don't have any shame, do you?" Amaya looked her sister over, and was quite amused with the sight.

"I never claimed to." She smiled back at the crowd of friends and family around the kitchen table.

"This family just keeps getting stranger." Yusuke wasn't sure whether to laugh or be embarrassed at what he saw.

"You should meet our parents!" Hikaru retorted.

"NO! No one ever needs to meet them!" Raya jumped dramatically into the dining room.

"Still high aren't you." Izzy said as she brought the remainder of the waffles to the table.

"Sweet! Chocolate chip! I love you!" Raya squealed as she glomped her sister. "And yes, yes I am. Got 12 more hours of it! Or I should say that y'all have 12 more hours of it!" she laughed and took her place at the head of the table.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Yusuke asked (between bites that is).

"Well, today is Saturday, so we clean this morning, train in the afternoon and club tonight" Raya looked at him, judging the reaction.

"Okay. What do we have to clean?" he questioned, completely okay with the days agenda.

"You will help Izzy clean. She has to clean her room and the kitchen. Athren and Akira will do her room and the living room. Amaya and Seiko do her room and the bathroom. Hikaru and…" she looked around the room, "Hiei will clean—"

"HELL NO! I WILL NOT HELP HER!" Hiei jumped out of his chair (yes, he was at the table like a good guestbut only at the treat of castration), sending the chair flying out behind him.

"That's part of the deal. You are on my team, so you will do _**whatever**_ I say!" Raya glared at him evilly. He shuddered (and yes, Raya is that evil…Muhahahahahahahahahahah…).

"And how will you make me?" Hiei was determined to stand his ground.

At that, Rayanna stood up and sauntered over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. After she was done, he picked up his chair and set back down.

"As I was saying, Hikaru and Hiei will clean her room and do the laundry. And finally, Kurama and I will clean my room and bathroom." Raya sat back down and picked up her coffee cup.

"Wow. I have never seen anyone be able to do that to him before." Kurama was the only one that spoke.

"She generally has that effect on people."Akira nodded.

"Anyway, Genkia is expecting us at one. She will help me whip you guys in to shape. Kuwabara is going to meet us there"

After breakfast, all went to do their chores. All went well for a time, but every one knew that it couldn't last forever.

A/N: Not really a cliffhanger this time. But let me know what you think! And for the love of all that is good GIVE ME IDEAS!! My brain is trying to die…and if it does, the updates will be very slow…Help me!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am so sorry that the updates have been so slow…but with school and work and sleep (okay, so not so much with the sleep, but defiantly the other two)…so, here it is…ENJOY!

"EWWWWWW! Just because you are staying here does _**not **_mean that I will wash your dirty underwear!" Hikaru screamed though out the house "Whose are they?"

"My bad!" was heard coming from upstairs.

"Yusuke! I will _**KILL YOU**_!! I hope you didn't really want to fight in the tournament, because you won't live to see the next hour!" She continued to screech at the ceiling.

"You will not kill him in this house!" Rayanna retorted, "You know the rule. If you want to draw blood, take to outside. I will not pay to have blood removed from my carpets again!"

And that was the end of the argument. All of the men in the house sat quietly, pondering whether or not Raya was being serious. Deciding that she was, they decided not to press the subject.

"Lunch is ready!" Izzabelle called from the kitchen.

They all came down to see what damage she had caused this time. All things considered, it really wasn't that bad. She had made ramen, and rice, and chicken, and salad, and spaghetti, and cake, and pudding. The girls assessed the table and decided that they had seen worse. The boys looked at it and had never seen that much food in one house at any one time. Kurama further pondered how it had all originally fit in the pantry, while Yusuke decided what to eat first. They sat and talked, just as they had the night before until they caught sight of the clock.

"We need to leave. Now!" Raya yelled as she put on her shoes. "Meet out in the garage." She called as she walked out a side door of the kitchen that no one knew existed.

Five minutes later, everyone was gathered in a large detached garage that took up a good portion of the back yard. In it, there was a wide array of vehicles, from shiny new convertibles, to a big mud covered jeep, to big multi passenger SUV's. All of the males in the room (with the exception of Hiei, most likely) began to mentally salivate. Never had they seen such a wonderful private collection in person. They were pulled back into reality by Raya's voice.

"Amaya, you take the Tahoe. I'll take the Expedition. The rest of you, spit up however you wish."

As it turned out, Raya, Kurama, Akira, Athren, and Kuwabara rode in one vehicle, with the others riding with Amaya. Once everyone was seated and buckled in, the garage doors swung open and both vehicles shot out. Both Rayanna and Amaya knew what was going on. They were racing. In large SUV's. Full of people. Down roads with relatively low speed limits. (Yeah, they were having fun! ) But, all together too soon, the race had ended.

"You so cheated! There is now way that you could have beaten us!" Hikaru screamed as she raced to where she stood outside of her vehicle.

"How exactly did I cheat, again?" Raya asked coolly as they began the second leg of the journey.

"I don't know! But you did somehow! We so should have won that one!" the small girl persisted.

"No. I just drove faster longer. I didn't slow down at all. Maybe I'm just more daring." She continued walking as she spoke, not bothering to turn around to speak to her in person.

"I hate you." The younger girl decided. And that was the end of another sister fight.

Soon, the small group was standing at the top of Genkia's colossal staircase.

"It's about time you show up!" An old, raspy called from the courtyard. "I would have thought you to be quicker than that." As the group walked up to her, she whacked Yusuke on the head. "Dimwit." And she walked away, and back to her house.

"And thus the first day of training has begun." Raya stated as she faced the others. "Okay, we will begin with a small contest. The members of the team will be paired off, and fight to determine which of you is the strongest. The pairings will be Kurama against Yusuke and Kuwabara against Hiei. First pair on my right, second on my left. Hiei and Kuwabara will fight first." She paused giving them time to get in to place. "Take you positions. And, BEGIN!" she stepped back to watch the fight.

Hiei wasted no time. No sooner had the okay left Rayanna's lips, the raven haired man drew his sword and shot toward his opponent faster than his human eyes could follow.

"First blood ends the fight!" Raya warned, catching the look in his eyes. "And there is no such thing as an 'accidental death' from you as far as I am concerned, Hiei."

By the time she finished her statement, Hiei was sheathing his katana and walking away from the red haired imbecile he had fought against.

"What?! Don't you walk away from me you little -" Kuwabara was cut short.

"Winner, Hiei." Rayanna said calmly.

"But how?" Kuwabara was stunned.

"Look down at your neck." Akira affirmed.

As the boy looked down, he saw a slim line of red beginning to form at his throat.

"But how? When? I hardly saw him move! When did – but I – hurmph." He soon gave up trying to understand what had actually happened.

"Are the next fighters ready?" Raya asked, being very formal. Her sisters saw this as her wanting to see the fight, while the guys just saw her as being incredibly scary. "BEGIN!"

Yusuke shot off toward Kurama, hoping to take him by surprise. He failed. Miserably. With his rash decision, it wasn't hard for Kurama to find an easy opening and stop the fight then and there.

"Winner, Kurama." Raya proclaimed, pointing to Yusuke's

Shoulder, which was now bleeding.

"Damn. Thought I would at least last a few minutes." Yusuke grumbled, stalking off to stand next to Izzy.

"Next fight, Hiei versus Kurama. Get into position. And—"

"No." Hiei turned to walk away.

"What do you mean 'No.'?" Raya tapped her foot impatiently.

"I mean that I refuse to fight against one of my team mates." He kept walking.

"But you fought me?" Kuwabara yelled at his back, sounding slightly insulted.

"But you are a moron and will not stay my team mate for long."

"Huh?" said moron stared blankly at his back.

"What he was trying to say," Hikaru explained, "is that he thinks you will die soon. You may not even make it to the tournament in my opinion." She remarked, following Hiei down the stairs.

"That wasn't very nice!" Kuwabara shook his fist at the pair.

"Who said that they were ever nice?" Athren asked, taking Akira's hand and leading her away from their instructor's home.

"I guess that's the end of practice." Yusuke observed.

"Good. Now we can go get ready!" Izzy smiled as she took his hand and headed for the stairs.

An hour later, all of the guys were waiting downstairs. The girls had dressed them, claiming to have a better sense of what looked good on them than they did. They would have protested, but they had to agree. So they just sat silently in the living room, still staring at the surprisingly wonderful outfits that the girls has, more or less, forced them into.

Yusuke had on a pair of lose fitting light colored blue jeans, matched with a green shirt with yellow and white paint splatters on it. On the couch next to him sat Seiko, who was wearing his normal attire of a black tee shirt and dark jeans (he looked good enough on his own, so the girls had to do surprisingly little). Athren was to the other side of Seiko. He had donned a long sleeve purple shirt and too tight black pants, and no one could convince him to change, so he got to keep them on.

Hiei was sitting on the window sill dressed in his usual attire, minus the cape. He was only going to see the mayhem unfold was what he said, but some of the girls noticed the way he watched a certain baby sister of theirs. Kurama was seated in a chair opposite the couch. He had on a light reddish-pink shirt and dark jeans as well. Then there was Kuwabara. He had only been invited to be the DD, but the girls had insisted upon dressing him as well. For this reason, all of the males in the living room kept sneaking glances at him. None of them could quite place the color of this shirt. He had a light color pair of jeans with holes on, and then that shirt! Was it pink? Purple? What did you call it? The others were only brought out of their frustration regarding the puce colored shirt by the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

Once they saw the females walking toward them, colors suddenly seemed much less important.

A/N: And so concludes chapter nine. I hope that it was worth the wait. And, yes I am aware of the cliché-ness of the ending, but it didn't make sense to stop anywhere else, so….Will hopefully update at a more regular speed….but who really knows! '


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: OMG! Thank you all so much for the reading and reviewing! You people are amazing! So, without further ado, here is chapter 10!

Izzy was the first to come down. She was in a green tank top with sparkle-y sheer overlay around the shoulders and low rise blue jeans and heels that she couldn't possibly keep on the whole night that were the same color as her top. A step behind her was Akira in a long sleeved knit top with a swirling silver design and black form fitting jeans. Finishing the trio was Hikaru, sporting an off the shoulder black satin top and low rise black pants with side pockets...full of tiny weapons (not that the guys knew that, but her sisters did…she wouldn't leave home without them…).

A few moments later, Amaya followed suite, in what was quite possibly the skimpiest outfit that any of the men had seen in their lives. She had on a skin-tight, black leather mini skirt. No, not mini skirt, there was not enough fabric for it to make the classification. What she actually had were two small pieces of leather, help to her ass with tiny black cords that laced down both sides. Her figure was further complimented by a small black handkerchief halter top, being held by cords similar to the skirt. And if that was not enough, she had on thigh high black stiletto boots. She looked, well amazing really.

Not far behind her was Raya. While her clothing choice was slightly more… conservative, she still raised as many questions as her sisters before her. She had on a blood red strapless top with a design if black embroidered rose vines, low rise dark wash jeans, and a pair of red high heels that probably required a passed safety exam to wear. All in all, all of the women looked amazing.

That was when there was a knock at the door. Rayanna shook her head as she went to open it, already knowing who was behind it.

"What makes you think that I would allow you to go out tonight? If you stay out late, you won't want to train tomorrow. Then you won't be ready to progress in training, meaning that the fighters will be weak. And if they are weak, they will die." Koenma looked at his sister, happy to be able to detain her so easily.

"Yes, we will go out. No, we will not train tomorrow. Yes, we will start back up on Monday. No, they will not become weak. And, it is my professional opinion that only one member of this team stands a chance of dying." She eyed Kuwabara pointedly. "And, I knew you would come here to try and stop us, so I bought you an outfit so that you could be our second DD tonight!" She finished happily, handing him a set of clothes. "Now, go grow up and change into your new outfit."

The group waited in the living room once again. It only took a few minutes for him to come back in the room. He was now wearing ripped blue jeans, yellow undershirt, and a red over shirt with holes in it as well.

"I look ridiculous!" he exclaimed, giving himself a once over.

"No, you look fabulous! Now let's go!" Izzabelle grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

Ten minutes later, the two vehicles containing the group pulled up outside the club.

"Wow." Yusuke stared at the front of the building "I thought that it took weeks to get on the list here! How did you manage it on such short notice?"

"It pays to know the owner." Raya smirked back at him while making her way straight to the door, not bothering to get in line. When she arrived there, she ignored the shouts from the 

people in the line calling for her to wait her turn. "I believe I am on the list." She gave the bouncer her most dazzling smile.

"As always, Miss Kimiyashii." As he stepped aside, he removed the velvet rope to let them past. "And your VIP table is already set up, just as you requested."

"Wonderful. Thank you." And she said as she disappeared into the pulsating crowd. She led the small group up the stairs to one of the several small lofts. There they found several chairs clustered together with a few small end tables. There was also a taller, more traditional looking table on the other side. But the most amazing feature of the loft was by far the walls. They were only waist high, but made of glass. And, to top it all off, there was a black light being shown through the glass, making it glow in the darkness. It was one of the most amazing things that the boys had ever seen.

"So," Kurama began, feeling awkward standing in silence, "You know the owner

well enough to get a loft whenever you want it?"

"Manager, gets me in actually. And let's just say that he owes me. Big." She was going to let the subject go, when she heard a loud voice from below yell her name. "Speak of the devil."

"Rayanna! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in forever! And you brought friends! This is fantastic! You drinks are on the way, in case you were wondering. So, how are you?"

"Fine, Antonio. What do you want?" the red head asked, exasperated by the dark haired man in front of her. He moved closer so that their bodies touched as he whispered in her ear.

"I miss you. You know, we could always start over. Try again if you will. What do you think?" he caressed her back as he spoke in a sweet, seductive tone, sending chills down her spine.

"And what will Cason say when he finds out?" she her tone was biting, though she blew teasingly into his ear.

"I told you, that was a onetime mistake. He meant nothing to me. You on the other hand, mean so much. I still want you." His hands stopped at the small of her back, making sure she couldn't pull away.

"Then why did you keep seeing him?" she laced her fingers in his hair, making him keep eye contact as he spoke.

"I needed consoling, and he fit the bill." He began to move his face closer to hers, making the limited space even more scarce.

"Well then. I guess there's only one thing I can say." She leaned in until the gap was almost nonexistent.

A/N: Yes! Cliffhanger! And quite possibly my best one yet! Sorry if I bug you, but it keeps you interested at least!! And it encourages emotions which promotes more reviews….yes, I am very selfish, but on a better note, the nest chapter will be up….this week…I hope…'


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I so meant to update sooner, but work and school got in the way… I haven't even been on the computer in six days…yeah, it was bad. But it is here now, and I am planning on updating regularly…for seriously this time! Anyway, ENJOY!

At the last second, she moved, kissing him on the cheek. "I've accepted the fact that you are gay, so why can't you?"

With the statement, the group that had been watching the afore mentioned activities let go of the breath that they had holding, and began to attempt to form a coherent sentence.

"I AM NOT GAY!" he shouted loud enough to draw the attention of the closest people on the floor. "I am bi!" he huffed, sitting down in one of large chairs.

"Well sorry if I don't believe you. You haven't had a single girlfriend since me! And how many boys have you gone through?" Rayanna teased him, placing an arm around his shoulders and sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Twelve. But that isn't the point." He looked up at her.

"Actually I think it is, babe. Twelve kinda makes you a man whore, albeit a small one, but still." Raya played with this long black hair, trying to comfort him.

"But I'll go back strait for you!" he pleaded with her.

"I doesn't work like that sweetie. How about we just stay friends? Besides, I'm sort of talking to someone right now." Raya looked up at Kurama, who was still slightly dazed from the earlier…, incident.

"Oh!" he followed her eyes, "Nice. I think that you would look cute together." He nodded his approval.

"Drinks are here!" a cheery waitress walked up carrying a tray filled with bottles. Two more followed, one with what looked mixed drinks, and the other holding a tray of what appeared to be empty shot glasses and glass tumblers.

"Thank you." Raya told them as she placed a few bills on each of the girls' trays. They all looked up at her and smiled before thanking her and running back down the stairs.

"How much did you give them?" Izzy asked, curious as to their reactions. By this time, most of the shock of seeing what happened between Raya and Antonio had worn off, but was instantly replaced by curiosity as to why the blonde would ask such a question.

"Three each." She looked at the ground as she spoke.

"You're overindulgent." Hikaru muttered before turning to pick up a glass.

"Okay, someone will have to explain it to me. I don't get how a three dollar tip is overindulgent." Kurama looked at the girls, hoping for an explanation.

"That's because she didn't give them three dollar bills," Akira elaborated, "She gave them three hundreds a piece."

The four first timers in the group just stared. How could she afford to give a nine hundred dollar tip? The drinks must have cost half that!

"You mean you didn't figure it out?" Athren laughed.

"Figure what out?" Kuwabara glared at him.

"That Rayanna _owns _the club!" Izzabelle finished his sentence.

"What?" four confused voices stared at the oldest sister.

"How else would we have gotten in without having to show any ID? Not to mention getting the alcohol." Hikaru raised her glass, currently filled with a blue liquid, to prove her point.

"What is that?" Koenma asked nervously, not remembering how the youngest girl responded to alcohol.

"The blue shit." She proceeded to down the rest of the drink.

"Is it any good?" Izzabelle asked.

"Not great, but it'll do." She said as she went back to fill the glass once again.

"Are you sure that she should be doing that?" Koenma asked, wanting to make sure the small girl would not harm anyone if she drank.

"She'll be fine!" Raya promised, "Anyway, she's not my problem tonight." She waited for a response.

"What do you mean she's 'not your problem'?" Koenma eyed her suspiciously.

"I meant that we have all been assigned a drinking buddy for the night, and I am not hers." Raya nodded her head as she spoke.

"Then who is?"

"Hiei."

"No." the small man spoke for the first time that night.

"It is not debatable. When you decided to come out with us, you unintentionally agreed to our rules." She looked down at the seated man.

"Fine. What does that entail?" he decided it was a subject best left alone.

"You have to take care of each other tonight. And make sure that the other one makes it into the car at the end of the night."

"When you say take care of, you mean what exactly?"

"Make sure that someone doesn't harass her or try to take advantage of her in her…inebriated state. That's mostly it." She nodded her head as finished the explanation.

"So, you are basically giving him permission to beat people up?" Kurama seemed slightly displeased.

"Beat up, yes. But not severely. Even if I am the owner, the cops will still get called out, and I wouldn't be able to protect you." She looked at him sternly.

"Fine." He simply got up and went to the table full of drinks.

"Good. Now let's have fun!" Izzy exclaimed, holding up a cup filled with something that was a mysterious green color.

"Oh, by the way, there are some sodas over there for the DD's." Antonio added before going to the table as well.

Ten minutes later, everyone was crowded around the table watching a drinking contest in the making. Rayanna and Yusuke were positioned at opposite ends of the table with a line of filled shot glasses in front of them.

"So, the rules are simple, first one to finish the line wins this round and gets to choose a penalty drink for their opponent. But, the loser still has to finish the row before the drink. Anything, or combination of things, in the loft are fair game. The first one to puke or to give up is the loser." Antonio looked for a nod from each contestant. After he received his response, he looked around dramatically. "And, GO!"

Both of the teens immediately began to start down their respective rows, both of which contained thirteen shots of various alcohols. Raya won fairly quickly.

"Damn." Was the only response that Yusuke could muster.

"Penalty drink?" Hikaru questioned, being as she was the one who was supposed to mix the drinks. Raya thought for a moment before she gave her adversary and evil smirk.

"Red Bull, green apple martini mix, Coke, and a double shot of tequila, all mixed together."

Yusuke palled as she finished her list. How was he supposed to drink that? He had to win the next round! If he made it that far.

A/N: So, there it is…hope you liked it…let me know what you think…reviews make me happy…just wanted to let you know! Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: And here we are for chapter twelve here…and it is so on time...not much else to say here…Enjoy!

He was still thinking about this when a glass was sat in front of him. He picked it up and sniffed it before placing it to his lips. He got a small amount in his mouth before choking and setting the cup back down.

"What's wrong Yu-su-ke?" Raya taunted as he began to turn green.

"NO!" he picked the cup back up and downed it. When he finished, all he could do was stare at the table as he tried not to taste what he had just ingested. He was still trying to recompose himself as the next round was placed on the table.

Antonio looked at them again "Ready…GO!"

Again, both went down the row, Yusuke, however, was dragging way behind. And again, Raya won, even more quickly than the last time.

"Not again!" Yusuke put his head down on the table.

"And this time, you drink will be Red Bull, green apple martini mix, Mt. Dew, and rum." Raya looked at him with an evil look in her eyes.

Hikaru handed him the drink. He sniffed it, just like the last. It smelled better. He seemed slightly braver, so he attempted to down it. As soon as it hit his tongue, all that changed. Sure, it smelled better, but it tasted so much worse. He eventually muscled his way through it, but he couldn't take losing another round.

"I give up." He hung his head as he admitted defeat.

"You made it two rounds, that's about average. Amaya made it five. The most I've had to go is eight, but that was against some random guy at the bar. But I have never lost." She boasted proudly. Yusuke looked up at her.

"Eight? How can you not be dead? You should have liver disease at the least!" Yusuke was not happy. How could he have been beat by a girl?!

Rayanna walked over to him. She leaned in close, and whispered so that no one else could hear her speak. "Well, I'm not human. Alcohol doesn't affect me as fast. I'm just now tipsy. Just because I haven't played past eight, doesn't mean that I couldn't.  
But, I think that it comes from my father's side for the most part. So you really had no chance." She smiled and patted him on the shoulder as she stood up. "Now, let's dance!"

As they made their way to the dance floor, sultry Latin music began. Antonio grabbed Raya's hand and raised his eyebrows at her. She nodded her head and let him lead her out on the floor. They made their way out to a small open spot close to the middle of the floor. Antonio then placed his other hand on her hip and pulled her close. She put her free hand on his shoulder and moved even closer. They began to move in time with the music, stepping forward and back while swaying their hips. Others quickly followed suit, though none of the random dancers looked as good as the three in the middle. Raya, Antonio, Athren, Akira, Yusuke, and Izzabelle kept up their samba for quite a while before any pause. That was when Kurama took his chance.

He came straight up to Antonio and tapped him on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" he asked, not really meaning it as a question.

"I suppose." Antonio winked at Rayanna, and then leaned close to whisper "He's good. You can keep him." He laughed and kissed her cheek and moved away.

"Hey there stranger!" Raya took his hand and moved in closer.

"Hey you." He looked down at her and smiled. He put his hand on her hip, and began to move. Her sisters actually stopped and watched the two dance. If Raya and Antonio were good, Rayanna with Kurama was magnificent. You could see the chemistry between the two as they moved closer still.

Most of the rest of the night went fairly well. There was more dancing. And more drinking. There was only one incident right before they left.

Yusuke had left Izzy for less than a minute, but just as he returned, some drunk guy grabbed Izzabelle's hand. He tried to pull her closer. Yusuke pulled quicker and got her out of the man's grasp.

"Keep your hands off of my girlfriend!" Yusuke yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" he reached back towards her.

"Keep your hands away!" he persisted angrily.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he puffed his chest out toward the two.

"You feel attached to that hand?" Yusuke stepped closer to the man.

"That is enough!" Rayanna stepped between the two with her hands out. "Yusuke, take Izzabelle and head to the car, we're gonna leave now. As for you," she turned to the unfamiliar man on her other side. "You will follow me to the door, and you will NOT be allowed back. "

"Why would I follow you, baby?" he took her hand.

"Because I'm the owner, that's why!" she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He winced in pain as she pushed him trough the parting crowd. Most of them had seen this before, and no one wanted to get mixed up in that. They went without pause until they got to the door. There she pushed him against the wall and grabbed a Polaroid camera off a small table. She took a photo of the man, and then tacked the picture on to a corkboard over the table that she had taken the camera from.

"And now, you do not get back in here. Ever." Rayanna pulled the man off the wall and started toward the door again.

"We'll just see about that, won't we sweetie?" he looked over his shoulder at her.

"No. We won't." the bouncer unhooked the rope just in time for the man to go crashing to the ground.

"You will regret that!" he shouted from the ground.

"No. I really don't think I will. Now, you need to leave the premises. Immediately." She looked at the man, who was still on the pavement. He quickly righted himself, and stumbled away.

"Why am I the one who has to stumble upon the angry, shit-faced perverts?"she looked over at the man behind the rope.

"Just lucky, I guess." He laughed with her, then waved as she turned to go to her car.

Rayanna walked up to her truck, running her hand along the side. Then she turned to her brother with a glare. Her voice was a low, menacing whisper.

"Do not hurt my baby." She said, lovingly stroking the large black Ford between them. "You will pay dearly if you do." She then opened the door and jumped into the back seat.

'_Wow. I think she meant it. I really wish I was a better driver.'_ He thought as he turned the key. Thankfully, not many people were on the road. Not like there should be many; normal people slept at three in the morning.

Once home, everyone stumbled into the house and promptly went to their respective rooms. Once again, Raya led Kurama to her room. And once again, they were noticed.

A/N: I think my cliffhangers are dying. On a happier note, tonight at work, the police officer on duty spent thirty minutes trying to convince me that my manager, who just happens to be my grandfather, looks like Chuck Norris with a thyroid problem. It was…interesting. But we had fun. Will update soon.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: And here we have chapter 13. And no, there is still no fighting…the beginning is taking longer than I had originally planned. But I believe it is progressing nicely…we'll get to the tournament soon…so anyways, Enjoy!

The next morning, it was like nothing was different… for most of the girls. Izzy was up early making breakfast. Akira was walking aimlessly through the living room. Hikaru was in the bathroom. Amaya was soundly asleep in the room she and Seiko shared. And Raya was sitting at… wait, no. No she wasn't. Actually, no one actually knew where she was at the moment. But everyone had a good idea.

This was the reason they were all crowded around the outside of her bedroom door…for the second day in a row. They tensed as Izzabelle grasped the door handle. She slowly turned it and pushed the door open. The group just stared. This was bad. This was very bad. This was worse than yesterday. And they weren't sure that they wanted her to know that they had seen it… Wow. This was a first.

Raya and Kurama were both still asleep. Her head was on his shoulder and his arm around her back keeping her there. Their legs were intertwined. The comforter was on the floor and the sheet was only covering them from their waists to the tops of their thighs. They looked only slightly worse than they had the morning before…except for the fact that they didn't appear to be wearing any clothes. Yeah, this was weird. And not in a good way.

It only took a few moments for them all to reach a mutual agreement on what to do. So Izzy calmly shut the door, and they all went back down stairs.

"That was bad." Akira was the first to speak.

"Yeah." Hikaru added.

"That was bad even for Raya." Amaya shook her head.

"So, this isn't normal then?" Yusuke looked at the girls.

"Not exactly." Athren qualified.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Izzy picked up where Athren left off, "It is common knowledge that Rayanna has little, if any, shame for anything she does. But, she does, or at least did, still have some amount of decency left. So yes, we are surprised that our sister is acting like a whore." With that being said, Izzabelle sat down at the table and adopted the same pose her sisters had already taken: arms crossed on the table, and her head on top of them.

Upstairs, however, things had quite a different tone.

"So, I'm guessing that it worked?"Kurama asked as he sat up a stretched.

"I think so." Rayanna sat as well, "I think that we may finally cured my family of the habit of barging in unannounced." She turned to look at her bed mate. His hair was still kind of messed up from the way she had positioned it, and his boxers had begun to migrate back down into their normal position. '_He really does look amazing'_ she thought silently. She quickly decided to speak, so she didn't have time to truly delve into her fantasy world. "My only regret is that it took them so long to come looking for us. I mean, if I had known we would be lying like that for an hour, I would have waited before I moved us." _'Not that I minded.'_ She added to herself.

"Yeah, I suppose it's a good thing that you just happened to have just the right outfit just 'lying around' then." He teased as he looked her over. She had on short shorts, and a small halter top sleep shirt, the kind where the only fabric on the back are two tiny 

ties: one around the neck and one around the middle of the back. The base color was the exact shade of her skin, but if you saw the front, you could see a small flowered pattern on the bottom. He liked it on her. Actually, he liked anything on her, but still, this was exceptionally nice. He decided it best to pull himself out of his thought before she asked about them, no sure if he could lie convincingly. "So, shall we go down stairs?"

"Okay, but we need to change first. I don't want them getting any ideas." She smirked as she slid gracefully off the bed. He followed suit, but headed into the closet to change. Moments later, they were both in pants and tee shirts, hoping to look like nothing ever happened. But, just for good measure, Raya made sure to blush on her way down the stairs.

"Good morning!" she called as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. Everyone jumped at the unexpected voice. Then they all just stared silently. Raya pretended not to notice. "Yay! You made muffins! Thank you Izzy!" she hugged her sister, pretending not to notice the slight cringe from the touch _'Wow! It really did work! And better than I had planned'_ Raya released her sister and went to grab the basket of muffins and set them on the table.

"What? No coffee?" Athren teased, trying to make the morning seem normal.

"No, not this morning." Raya smiled at him. "Don't need it. I'm just…high on life." She squeezed Kurama's hand as they sat. The dining room fell silent again.

The rest of breakfast went silently. After breakfast, it was time for training. Well, sort of, at least. Not all of the team members were prepared for fighting, not that it mattered to Raya any. Nope, it was decided that fighting with a hangover was a close simulation to some of the fighting conditions that they might face for real. So they fought. And the girls watched. And it seemed almost normal. But just almost.

It was very apparent that Rayanna was currently being ostracized by her sisters. They did not come within arm's length of her, even when speaking to her. It was quite funny, actually. Not that anyone else could tell that. They were still convinced that they had walked in on something. And that Raya still didn't know that they had seen it.

Soon, the girls had joined the boys in training. They had all split up into pairs and were sparing randomly. All except for Raya, that is. She was still watching. Soon, Kurama walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" He put his arm around her shoulder. _To keep up the charade._ He thought, attempting to rationalize his own actions.

"Fine. Just watching to see how it's going." She leaned into his side. _Just to make it believable._ She reminded herself, trying not to get emotions uselessly tied to a false relationship.

"So, do you think they bought it?" he looked down, brushing a strand of hair off of her face, causing her to blush. "For the long run, I mean."

"Oh." She attempted to form coherent sentences, "Maybe." She wriggled out from underneath his arm, so that she was facing him. She then moved closer, so that only he could hear. "But only if we keep this up." She closed the distance, kissing his cheek before taking his hand and leading him to the house. As she closed the door, they were both completely aware of the nine pairs of eyes watching them.

A/N: And here is the end. Well, not the _end_ end, but the end for now! Will update soon! Byez!


End file.
